


Lance and the Blue Lion

by Plagg



Series: Lion Bonding [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, also lance might come across as adhd???, i think it turned out ok but maybe not idk, the lions are all big kitties and love their paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and his lion have a bonding moment when he discovers she makes a great jungle gym. Blue might not appreciate it quite as much, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lance and the Blue Lion

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for Blue...but she bought this on her self.

Lance wasn’t sure what Allura meant when she said the team needed to bond with their lions.  But, he was sure that having a cool giant blue lion buddy was really fun to play with.  With his built up energy and no-release, it was a pleasant surprise when Lance discovered that Blue didn’t mind him using her as a jungle gym.

“Urmph!” Lance squirmed and kicked as he attempted to jump from the elbow to Blue’s shoulder.  The lion cocked her head to look at the boy, not moving to make anything easier on him.  Instead, she rolled onto her side.  “Woah, woah, woah!” Lance had to quickly pull himself onto the arm, and from there he just ran across the shoulder and hopped onto Blue’s head.  “OK, up!”

The lion huffed, which made Lance’s face drop.

“Up, up!” he practically whined, jumping in place. 

Soon, the lion started to move, which made Lance very excited.  However, she stopped when her forearm was resting against the floor and she could tuck her paw under herself.  Lance grumbled and slumped down, kicking his feet into the air as he pouted.  Why did his lion never want to do anything fun?  Her back would have made an _awesome_ slide!

Then, Lance noticed that Blue’s tail thumped.  It thumped and shifted and had caught his attention so fully that Lance didn’t even notice when he started to move.  He jumped off the lion’s back, and only the impact his sneakers had with the floor snapped him back into reality.  That didn’t last long when he noticed Blue’s tail still thumping.

So, he pounced.  Lance latched on, wrapping his arms tightly around his lion’s tail before adding his legs.  When he was locked on tight enough, Blue lifted him in the air and waved him around.

“Oh God, Oh God!” Lance squealed each time he almost touched wall or lion.   He scooted around on the tail, switching his gaze from side to side as he tried to focus on what Blue was doing.  Then, he came within only a few inches of the tile, and he just gulped before being flung back up.  “OK, I think it’s time to get down!” Lance said with a nervous laugh.

Blue lowered him to the floor, but not without making a noise that sounded very much like-

“Are you _laughing_ at me?!” Lance whipped around to glare, arms locked at his side as he stomped. 

Blue laid her head down, then nudged her nose against Lance’s stomach.

“Oh, no!  You were laughing at me!” Lance huffed and spun around.  “I’m not just accepting an apology that easily!”

If the lion could have, she’d have rolled her eyes at the boy.  Instead, she wrapped her tail around Lance’s middle in a hug.  Lance puffed his cheeks as he tried desperately to hold onto his grudge.  But, the whine that escaped his robot broke him.  “Fine, I forgive you!” He sighed dramatically, choosing to ignore the laughter sent his way.  “ _If_ you let me slide down your back!”

* * *

 

“Princess, what are you doing?” Coran asked. 

Allura looked over to him and snickered, “Come look.”

The two watched on the cameras as Lance climbed up his lion and slid down her back, only to jump up and run back around to climb and slide again.  The two Alteans laughed at the sight, finding Lance’s energy and child-like fascination amusing.

“At least he’s spending all that energy now and not at bedtime,” Coran said, shaking his head when Blue lifted Lance up in her teeth.  “I just feel bad for his lion…” 


End file.
